devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OneTwoThreeFall/Archive 2
DisplayClock That's really weird. I edited the page last night to add config. to fix that reference error. It must not have saved. Thanks for fixing it. Rappy 18:04, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :No problem! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 18:22, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Language list Hi! Thanks for creating it. But can you move to doc page to Template:L/doc? I merged your template with mine, as now mine is unuseful. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 12:22, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, and thanks! Rather than move it, might it be better to keep the more descriptive name, and instead make Template:L a redirect? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 12:29, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, as you wish. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 12:32, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Maybe existing calls of Template:L should be updated first, then it can be made a redirect? Currently, it looks a bit odd on pages using multiple calls of the L template (e.g. UsernameAvailability). (edit: it works properly for both old and new syntax now) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 12:38, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::By the way, I suggested it yet to other user today, maybe we could create a page with a table with codes and local&English language names so we don't have to add languages names in long JS/CSS codes? I already have a list of languages from CreateNewWiki page + few more. We could add a link to it in the infoboxes. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 12:59, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::Similar to List of ISO 639-1 codes page on Wikipedia? A page like that could be a handy reference! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 13:12, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I created a basic page to show. But... Maybe it should be called "Languages"? See ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 13:28, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Nice work - looks good to me! "Language codes" seems like a suitable name, but I can rename it if you prefer. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:05, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Please rename if you can. The page contains more than only codes. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 15:16, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Uh, sorry to butt in, but do we really need that page? I don't know which category would it fall under, and I'm pretty sure language codes are listed somewhere else... -- Cube-shaped 15:19, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :I think it could have some use, though I don't know if there is a language list elsewhere. I figured it would go in Category:Guides, as it seems to have other informational pages. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 15:24, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::There's a similar page on WLB wiki, but it doesn't have Notes section, which here can be useful. ~[[[User:Quentum|'Q'''uəntumii'ð''' the '''W'ise'']]]→answer/write 15:34, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Enable personal JS template I agreed with your last response on this thread and threw together a quick advisory template here. I styled it like the ImportArticles template, but I figured it could be added to the top of documentation pages much like the Personal template. I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind, so feel free to improve upon it in whatever way you think best. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 23:01, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :I was thinking more like the banner message that appears on MediaWiki namespace script pages when custom JavaScript is not enabled, though something like that would have to be done server-side, of course. :Not sure if a separate template is best for this (it seems a bit big for such a note), but perhaps adding a reminder to / Script Install/ImportJS}} could help people out? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 17:42, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, I think I understand what you meant now. I've never tried editing JS files on wikis without the review extension enabled, so I've never seen this banner. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 19:02, February 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: Regarding 'Test pages' category Ah, I see. Yeah, I guess we could try to find some other use for that category in future. And thanks! -- Cube-shaped 05:55, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Wikia Logo Not sure why but there's an issue with the logo. It seems to have changed since I updated the script, and I don't know how to modify the script to fix the logo. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:37, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :Replied at Talk:WikiaNavigationBarStyle - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:53, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Bot Request Hello! I know we’ve not interacted much, but I’ve heard you’re very knowledgeable. So, would you be able (& willing) to set up a bot that would fix links on a few thousand pages sometime in the near future? Perhaps a couple weeks from now? My Wiki is considering a large merge with another Wiki, taking those thousands of pages into custom namespaces for organization, but the problem is that in a custom namespace the links will no longer work (as they were in the Main Namespace on the other Wiki). If a bot could change instances of Amphibian to Amphibian & instances of Amphibious to Amphibious, correcting the links but keeping the display-text & leaving Interwiki links alone too, that’d be awesome. There would two other namespaces & links to which would need to be corrected similarly, but they’d be smaller & we could correct the links manually in case a bot wouldn’t be able to discriminate between namespaces. This is only a one-time project so once it’s done it’s done. You don’t have to help of course, but it would be greatly appreciated if you could, because as it stands it looks like the best we can do is replace each link with a Template, but that would likely screw up a great deal of links. :Hi! To be honest, I don't have that much experience with bot work - I use Pywikibot every now and again for some fixes and find/replace tasks, but that's about it. :Looking into it though, it seems Pywikibot has a built-in function to replace links in the way you mention, and whipping up a bot script for it shouldn't be too hard (I hope…), so I'd be happy to help you out (or at least try)! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:08, June 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Awesome! I have Pywikibot set up already, I just never got around to using it (or really figuring it out beyond the setup). I’ll try my hand at it & if I burn down the house I’ll send you another message lol. :::Alright! Forgive this possibly ignorant suggestion, but I had a look at the merge outline and was thinking it might be better to request the new namespaces on both wikis, then do the page moving/link updating work at the to-be-merged wiki, before exporting+importing the pages. This could make checking that everything is moved and updated correctly a lot easier, as the main NS of the old wiki will end up having few pages/backlinks (assuming most (all?) pages belong in the new custom namespaces). (P.S. might it be better to continue this conversation over on the Diep.io wiki?) - OneTwoThreeFall talk 19:06, June 24, 2017 (UTC) That’s not ignorant at all, that’s a good idea. I just assumed Staff wouldn’t want to set up Custom Namespaces on a Wiki if it was closing, but I’ll ask Kirkburn. I have to step out for a few hours, & you can continue this conversation here if you wish, but my Message Wall (& Talk Page) are open on the Diep.io Wiki if you want to move the conversation there. I’ll pick it up in either place when I can. AllowScript Woah there, it's for personal use. And it doesn't literally makes everything in the page, just what you add in the div. It even has some security if you think you didn't added that script. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/steven-universe/images/e/e5/Jaspergem15x15.png~~ Doork was 14:42, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :Just left a message on your talk page about this: User talk:Doork#AllowScript and security. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 14:50, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ShowUserGroups Classes & Orders suggestion Hey, I had some ideas for that script which I wanted to bounce off you. Would you be willing to add classes to each of the generated tags generated in Oasis & MonobooK? That’d allow for better CSS customization locally. Additionally, I’d be interested in being able to specify the order in which each group is listed, customizable by a window variable. Something like: window.SUGConfig = { UsePredeterminedOrder: false, 'council': -1, 'bureaucrat': 1, 'sysop': 2, }; So if a user had the council, bureaucrat, & sysop groups, then they would show up in this order: council, bureaucrat, sysop, & if they had another group, say, chatmoderator, then it would show up as council, bureaucrat, sysop, chatmoderator, since any unspecified groups could default to 100 or something whenever UsePredeterminedOrder is set to false. The predetermined order would be a list in the script defining orders for several of the default groups, like this: window.PredeterminedOrder = { 'staff': -110, 'util': -109, 'restricted-login': -108, 'restricted-login-auto': -107, 'restricted-login-exempt': -106, 'devboxpanel': -105, 'translator': -104, 'content-reviewer': -103, 'lookupuser': -102, 'lookupcontribs': -101, 'helper': -90, 'vstf': -80, 'global-discussions-moderator': -70, 'voldev': -60, 'vanguard': -50, 'council': -40, 'authenticated': -30, 'fandom-editor': -20, 'poweruser': -10, 'bot-global': 0, 'bot': 10, 'codeadmin': 10, 'checkuser': 20, 'founder': 30, 'bureaucrat': 40, 'sysop': 50, 'content-moderator': 60, 'threadmoderator': 70, 'chatmoderator': 80, 'rollback': 90, 'autoconfirmed': 101, }; Specifying an order for a group in window.SUGConfig would override the above order for that group (so setting 'checkuser': 200 would override the 'checkuser': 20 order), & setting UsePredeterminedOrder to false would reset all of the above orders to 100. Any groups not specified in either the PredeterminedOrder or the local window.SUGConfig would be at 100 by default as well. Would you be open to doing something like that? Is it possible? JS isn’t my strong suit, this is just an idea I thought you might like for the script. :Regarding adding classes: it doesn't use individual spans - it just adds plain text - so there's not really anywhere to add such classes. ShowUserGroups was made as a deliberately bare-bones script to show a plain list of groups a user is a member of, so styling/customisation wasn't in mind when I wrote it. : :Regarding sorting: This isn't something I think the script should do by default (for the above reasons + to keep it simple), however I've added the ability to set a custom array sort function to be used. :For detailed info on how these compare functions should work, check the MDN page for Array.prototype.sort(). Here's an example that should do what you want (I removed the PredeterminedOrder values for brevity, though what you used above will work perfectly): function ShowUserGroups_sorter(a, b) { var PredeterminedOrder = { ... }; var sortA = typeof PredeterminedOrdera "number" ? PredeterminedOrdera : 100; var sortB = typeof PredeterminedOrderb "number" ? PredeterminedOrderb : 100; return sortA - sortB; } :Hopefully this works for you! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 13:58, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for the ping! I did miss this. So, if I understood you correctly, this configuration would do what I described? Also, if I were to put that in Common.js, would it reorder the list for everyone using that script in personal JS? I forget if personal or sitewide JS loads first. In regards to classes, I am not referring to the group output, but to the tags which wrap around the output: ::If the above HTML output could be changed to something like this… ::That would be perfect. I really appreciate the help you’ve given so far. :::Yep, that configuration should work as you wish. If I remember correctly, the order is site-wide > personal > ImportJS, so yes, adding that to Common.js would reorder it for everyone using the script on that wiki (unless they've set their own sorter function). Doesn't seem like an issue, though - the default order is simply the order of the groups in the API request, nothing special. :::Ah, gotcha! I've added the ShowUserGroups and ShowUserGroups-label class to the output and title/label, respectively. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:41, October 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Aye, but the reason why I requested it would be to provide a sort of “rank,” or tiered effect. I (& I think Monobook users especially) would want to be able to see the “staff” group first for example, instead of “content-reviewer, poweruser, restricted-login, staff, util, restricted-login-auto, autoconfirmed.” Once you see the Staff group, you can stop reading unless you’re interested in specifics :P Thanks so much! :::::Oh sorry, I didn't mean that a custom order wasn't useful, I meant that the fact that it'd reorder the list for people using the script in personal JS doesn't seem like an issue! :::::Glad I could help! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 08:58, October 12, 2017 (UTC)